Just Chill Out Brainy!
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: ..Meh, just a random little oneshot i wanted to do, basically Brainy's being a workaholic so his teamates try to help...no matter how many times he says he doesnt want it.  R and R please, No flames please, they scare me TT


**Hi! As you can tell I'm new with legion of superhero's, by the way this fic takes place in the cartoon not the original comic…because…I don't think I was alive when the original comic was around….Ah well. Whenever I find a new show or manga to be obsessed with I write a fic (or at least I try too.) And a legion one was calling my name. So here ya go, a random little one shot about the best character in the whole TV show Brainiac 5! (I can't help loving him, he's just too cute! He'll probably murder me when he reads this but he's the ultimate chibi genius! Chibi meaning small or short or something like that in Japanese.)**

**Me (Kisa) : So Brainy, care to do the honors?**

**Brainy: Why, this story really has no point, and I've got work to do.**

**Me: Err, that's kinda the whole point of this story. Please, just this once? I'll give you cocoa.**

**(remember in the episode brain drain, when he screams through the window "Where's my cocoa?!" …At least I think that's what he said.)**

**Brainy eyes cocoa then grabs cup.**

**Brainy: Fine, Kisa doesn't own Legion of superhero's or me or the movie 'Monty Python and the holy grail'.**

**Kisa: Thank you (smiles)**

Brainy was once again working in his lab, on some unknown invention for some unknown need….at least according to the rest of the legion. In fact he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past three days. Now when humans would collapse from exhaustion, the android managed to get away with being a little grumpy and occasionally ran into a wall when retrieving a specific tool. Thank goodness the other legionnaires weren't around when that happened.

Brainy sighed as he screwed in another bolt, he was extremely tired, but he didn't know if he'd need to invent something else later, so he decided he might as well get it done now.

Apparently his friends disagreed with that.

"Brainy? Open the door we need to talk!" Superman called through the steel door.

Brainy looked up reluctantly from his work and opened the door. Superman, lightning lad, phantom girl and triplicate girl entered, looking slightly worried.

"Yes?" Brainy asked, turning back at his work.

"Brainy, when was the last time you slept….or took a break for that matter?" Phantom girl asked.

Brainy faltered for a moment, he knew that he had to choose his answer carefully, or he would be forced to abandon his project due to his teammates worry.

"Uh…a little while…" He answered

"Uh huh, judging by all of the coffee packets in the trash, I'd say about 3 days." Lightning lad guessed. Brainy looked at the coffee packets that had helped him stay up this long. He didn't necessarily like the bitter drink but if it helped him stay up so be it.

"No, not 3 days….approximately 2 days and 15 hours…" He muttered under his breath as he continued to work. Lightning lad through his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah big difference."

Brainy sighed irritably and turned around so he could face his friends, "Did you come in here to tell me something important? Because if not I'd appreciate it if you left, I've still got a lot of work to do." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, Brainy, we just think that you've been working too hard….even for you."

"Bouncing boy is going to put on one of his favorite ancient classics, please just take a small break and come watch it with us." Triplicate girl asked.

Brainy grimaced at the mention of one of Bouncing boy's classics, he had somehow made his way from horror movies to some of the most stupid and illogical ones he had ever seen, "No, all of you leave me alone so I can finish."

His fellow legionaries looked at each other and sighed, "Guess we have no choice then." Superman muttered.

In under three seconds, Lightning lad and superman both had a firm grip on both of brainiac 5's arms and started to pull him away from his precious invention.

"what the- let me go!" He said crossly and tried to squirm out of the grip, but seeing as he was….ahem, slightly smaller and superman has super strength it was proving harder than he had imagined. So instead he just decided to try and talk his way out while thrashing around stubbornly.

"Brainy (grunt) will -you- just- chill -out -ouch!- and take a break!!" Lightning lad yelled at the youngest member of the legion as he struggled to not let go of his arm.

"I don't need a break! I need to finish my invention! Let me go! Noo!" Brainiac yelled, finding his legs he tried to walk the opposite way, but he was just walking in place really as the others watched him. It would have been funny if brainy hadn't kicked lightning lad in the shins multiple times so he could escape.

By the time they got brainy to the lounge, triplicate girl had to multiply herself and grab Brainy so Lightning lad could go get ice for his shins, and brainy who was still putting up a fight, had no sympathy.

Most would say that brainy's behavior was a little drastic since it was just one invention, but Brainiac 5 wasn't one to give up….so basically it was more out of pride than anything else.

Bouncing boy pulled up a wheeled chair for brainy, looking at the others as if asking 'why is brainy freaking out like that?'

"Don't ask." Triplicate girl said.

They finally set brainy down when he calmed down a bit, lightning lad came back with an ice pack and bouncing boy finally got back to setting up the movie. What they didn't notice is brainiac 5 slowly inching his way to the door as discreetly as he could.

"Okay, Monty python and the holy grail is about to….brainy?" Bouncing boy looked at the spot where brainy was then noticed he was almost halfway across the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Lightning lad asked as he walked up to him, keeping his shins way out of Brainy's reach.

"Back to my lab, I'm not watching some illogical movie when I could be in my lab working."

"no you aren't, you're going to relax and watch the movie until the very last second of it!" lighting lad shouted at him, fed up.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"N- I am _**NOT**_ falling for that!" Lightning lad shouted as brainy smirked. Just then phantom girl and timber wolf came up behind him and grabbed his arms once again, this time, with timber wolf's height was lifted off the ground.

"Brainy, do we have to physically **force** you to watch the stupid movie." Phantom girl asked.

"Put me down now before I blast you with my laser cannons." He growled.

"Sorry brainy, this is for your own good." Timber wolf said, feeling slightly bad for the little android.

Superman flashed away with his super speed then reappeared with a roll of duck tape. He looked sympathetically to Brainiac 5.

"Sorry brainy.." he said as the others sat him down in the chair and he wrapped the inescapable tape around the poor android. (a/n Bwahahaa! Beware the duct tape!!….(cough) that is all.)

"urggh." Brainy tried to get out of the duct tape's hold but it was inescapable (a/n we've been over this, move on with the story.)

"Come on brainy, it's not that bad honest." bouncing boy told him as he pressed play.

"We promise we'll let you go as soon as the movie's done, please don't be too mad at us." Saturn girl said lastly before she heard a horses hoofs clack on the screen…to find it was a coconut instead.

(by the way people, you have to of watched Monty python and the holy grail to get any of this, so if you haven't it's a wicked funny movie but you might want to skip to the end of this part unless you want to be confused.)

Brainy stayed quiet through the film, not really enjoying himself. Without his work (a/n and coffee,) to preoccupy him, brainy felt himself getting more and more tired. He felt himself dozing off since he wasn't really paying attention to the movie then woke with a start when he heard an angry mob screaming "SHE"S A WITCH!! A WITCH!!"

Brainy raised an eyebrow when he saw a woman with a cone on her head and nose to make her look like a makeshift witch, and not very impressive either.

"What's this about a witch?" A knight that held a bird asked.

"She is one!" One of the peasants shouted.

"But how do you know she is?"

"She's dressed like one!" another peasant replied.

"I'm not a witch! I'm NOT a witch!" The woman shouted in protest.

"But you are dressed like one." The knight replied.

"They dressed me up like this."

The knight lifted the cone nose off of the woman's face then placed it back.

"Well we did do the nose…" One of the peasants admitted.

Then it went on to the knight trying to help the peasants figure out if she really was a witch. Basically their logic went something like.

"If the girl weighs as much as a duck then she'll float on water witch means she's made of wood which also floats on water and she will burn like wood."

"A WITCH!!!" Everyone screamed again when the make shift scales showed that the weight was even between the girl and a duck. Everything about the scene was just so illogical that brainy was having a hard time trying not to laugh. He let a chuckle escape when the others laughed when the witch merely sighs.

"Tis a fair cup."

They laughed again and brainy couldn't help it this time, he laughed too.

"HA! Knew you would like this movie!" Bouncing boy exclaimed, pointing a finger at brainy.

Brainy automatically stopped when he realized he had been caught. Superman had to turn back because he swore he saw the slightest hint of a blush on the androids cheeks from embarrassment. (a/n if he can blush…uggh, something for m mind to digest.)

After the movie was over, they hesitantly untied brainy, then ducked behind the couch incase he decided to blast them with his cannons. Brainy sighed.

"Stop hiding, I'm not going to blast you."

It was silent for a moment until bouncing boy was the first to carefully emerge from the couch, "Uh…so you liked the movie?"

Brainy took a moment before he answered, he actually didn't mind this one compared to the others, but then again they forced him to watch it with duct tape so he'd have to get revenge first.

He crossed his arms, "Bouncing boy, that movie was sarcastic, outrage sly stupid, and highly illogical." He said looking aggravated. Bouncing boy and the others looked disappointed and he allowed himself to smirk.

"But unlike those zombie movie's our so keen on, they at least tried to have some reasoning….so I guess it was okay." He finished.

Everyone brightened at that and watched as brainy made his way back out of the lounge.

"Gonna go catch up on some sleep now?" Triplicate girl asked hopefully.

Brainy shook his head, "I'm almost done with this invention (that would have been doe a lot sooner if not for you) I'm going to finish it before anything else." With that he resumed walking.

His teammates sighed.

"someone get the duct tape." Timber wolf said, holding his temple.

**DON"T KILL ME!! I have no idea if brainy can blush or sleep but I thought it would be okay, no flaming please!!! Anyways I really like brainy, he's smart, I just hope they don't change his voice for the second season, I'm gonna miss his long hair too T-T. Oh well, hopefully t will be a good season. I might do a multicoated fic sometime in the future, I just want to finish a few more that I have before that.**

**Kisa: Did you like the cocoa brainy? **

**Brainy: ….it was okay.**

**Kisa: Just once more brainy?**

**Brainy: (sigh) Read and review this story, and Kisa, never ever have them tie me up in duct tape again. **

**Kisa: Eheheheh, (hides roll of duct tape behind back)**


End file.
